List of rule violations
The following is a list of the rules infractions Jimmy can commit in ''Bully''. Every time Jimmy breaks a rule will cause his Trouble Meter to rise in which Prefects, Faculty, Orderlies, and Police will either yell at him or attempt to bust him on sight. Minimum Severity * Dress Code - Occurs if Jimmy wears any clothing other than the school uniform or other Bullworth gear. He also break dress code if he wears hats, watches, wristbands, or has a tattoo. Usually prefects will mock Jimmy if he is out of dress code. * Weapon Fired - If Jimmy throws a small weapon such as an egg in the sight of an authority figure, they will yell at him, but make no attempt to apprehend him * Authority Alert - When harassing a student, they will occasionally call out for an authority Low Severity *Bullying - Occurs when Jimmy performs the following actions to a person: pushing them into a locker or trashcan, giving them a swirly, or giving them a wedgie. Only the standard Bullying violation will be broken if Jimmy performs any of the actions to a normal male student *Harassment (Adults) - Occurs when Jimmy insults or shoves an adult. If the adult is grappled the trouble meter will start out low, but immediately escalate to red. *Harassment (Authority) - Occurs when Jimmy shoves a prefect, orderly, teacher or police officer. If they are grappled the trouble meter will start out low, but immediately escalate to red. *Harassment (Girls) - Occurs when Jimmy pinches a female student in the rear or shoves them. They will usually run away from Jimmy after doing so. *Harassment (Little Kids) - Occurs when Jimmy insults or shoves a young student. *Impudence - Occurs when Jimmy insults an authority figure, or prepares to fire a weapon in their direction *Misconduct - Occurs when Jimmy skateboards inside the school building *No Helmet - Occurs when Jimmy rides the Moped without wearing a helmet *Obstructing Authority - Occurs when Jimmy blocks an authority figure from apprehending a person. Also given when Jimmy stands in front of a police vehicle. *Pulling Alarm - Occurs when Jimmy pulls the fire alarms in the school building or Boy's Dorm *Tagging - Occurs when Jimmy sprays a tagging target *Theft - Occurs when Jimmy steals another person's bike or fire extinguisher *Trespassing - Occurs if Jimmy is within the school building after 7 pm, the Girls' Dorm or Girl's restroom, Happy Endings Retirement Home, or the Happy Volts Asylum unless Jimmy is wearing a Black Ninja Outfit. Also occurs during Glass House when Jimmy enters Mr. Hattrick's property and during Complete Mayhem when infiltrating WonderMeats Processing Plant to rescue Russell Northrop. *Truancy - Occurs if Jimmy is not in class after 9:30 am and 1 pm. Will no longer be a violation once Jimmy passes all classes *Using Prank - Occurs when Jimmy throws a dead rat. Will only occur after the rat disappears. *Vandalism - Occurs when Jimmy destroys objects such as windows, crates, signs, or jumping on/damaging cars. *Violating Curfew - Occurs if Jimmy is outside after 11 pm, unless he wears a Black Ninja Outfit in which Jimmy will become invisible to the authoritative figures *Violence - Occurs if Jimmy fights another student *Weapon Fired - Occurs if Jimmy fires the Slingshot, but does not hit anyone Escalating Severity *Lockpicking --> Breaking and entering - Occurs when Jimmy successfully picks a locker and steals the products inside *Violence --> Bullying - Occurs when Jimmy humiliates an opponent at low health after fighting *Weapon Violence - Occurs when Jimmy uses a projectile weapon or melee weapon to fight Maximum Severity *Bullying (Authority) - Occurs when Jimmy performs the aforementioned bullying techniques to authority figures *Bullying (Little Kids) - Occurs when Jimmy performs the aforementioned bullying techniques to little kids *Bullying (Adults) - Occurs when Jimmy performs the aforementioned bullying techniques to adults *Violence (Adults) - Occurs when Jimmy fights an adult *Violence (Authority) - Occurs when Jimmy attacks an authority figure *Violence (Girls) - Occurs when Jimmy attacks a female student. Will not yield the maximum trouble meter if a small object is thrown such as a textbook, frisbee, or ball. *Violence (Little Kids) - Occurs when Jimmy attacks a young student. Will not yield the maximum trouble meter if a small object is thrown such as a textbook, frisbee, or ball. *Sexual Harassment (Little Girls) - Occurs when Jimmy pinches the rear on the young female students. Labeled in-game as "Harassing Little Girls" Other Violations * Violence (Little Kids) and Violence (Girls) - If Jimmy hits the person once with a bike, the violation will only become an escalating violations. Hitting them again however causes the meter to become full * Resisting Apprehension - Though not a listed violation, the trouble meter will rise slightly if Jimmy escapes from an authority figure's grip * Skitching - Though not a listed violation, the trouble meter will rise slightly if Jimmy hitches a ride on the back of a car with his skateboard. * Impudence - If Jimmy insults a knocked out authority figure, the violation will only become an escalating violation. Insulting them again however causes the meter to become full. * Weapon Violence - Though they are not listed as the victims, Jimmy will get a red trouble meter if he hits Little Kids, Girls, Adults or Authority with a weapon. * Violence - Causing a person to trip on marbles counts as Violence, and the severity depends on who the person is. Trivia *Jimmy cannot apologize for Truancy, Curfew Violation, and Trespassing. *Hitting an authority figure who is stunned from Jimmy breaking free has no effect on the Trouble Meter. *Attacking an authority figure with fists or a weapon who has just busted another character and still has them pinned to the ground has no effect on the Trouble Meter. *When Jimmy breaks out of orange severity struggles his trouble meter will turn red. *Rarely, if you attract The Police into the school The Prefects or Faculty will get on The Police's motorbike and chase Jimmy. *Unlike the original Bully and Scholarship Edition, in Anniversary Edition Jimmy won’t be in trouble for violence if he runs someone over with the Go-Kart. Category:Mechanics Category:Lists